Lady of the Night
by Moondancing Millie
Summary: A Moondancing Millie and Moonlight Silhouette TagTeam! Hector De Silva has been engaged against his will, and he's not the only one unhappy about it. With another woman after his affection, and a man ready to kill him, is it really worth the hassle? [SJ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N After much advertisement, and MSN conversations, Lady of the Night is ready. We hope you all enjoy our Tagteam fanfic, I'm gonna be sacrificing a lot of my lunchtimes outside for this story, so you'd better review. Ain't that right, Meg?**

** You bet. I'm experienced in kickboxing, and I'll hunt you all down and kick your -**

**Megan... Just make sure you review!**

**_Chapter One_**

The sun beat down hard,its harsh hot rays blistering my already sore hands and skin. I coughed a dry cloud of dust, and stopped working momentarily. I spied a glance at my father, who was working with apparent ease. I threw down my tools in disgust.

"Padre," I breathed, my throat sore and rusty.

"Hector," my father interrupted my discomfort sternly. "If you think you can negotiate with me, you are wrong."

"Of course," I replied, picking up my tools again. "Maria is a pretty girl, after all."

"You bet. And rich too," said my father with greedy enthusiasm. "You will make a fair rancher, Hector, you wait."

"Of course," I said again.

"Don't you want to buy your sisters pretty clothes and jewels? You will have no money to do so, if this union does not follow through."

"Marta will be married before I," I protested. "She will have the clergyman's son to but her such delights."

"But Josefina longs for silk," continued my father, digging viciously at the earth. "And Mercedes, too."

"Mercedes is but eleven," I snapped, with perhaps more panache than was necessary. "She should not fantasize so."

"Of course, it is your mother's influence. But such a woman as your madre should deserve a treat?"

"Padre, I have already agreed to marry Maria," I said, impatiently, collecting crops that lay on the ground at my feet. "Do not keep on, or else I may find the need to break off the engagement."

"Do not be so ridiculous, Hector," he scolded sharply. "I know you would not bring such embarrassment upon our family. Besides, you haven't got the heart to upset Maria so. She is so beautiful."

"You forget I am not Maria's only suitor," I said carefully. "A woman as beautiful as Maria would of course have a selection of eligible fiances."

My father grinned. "You are the only one my brother will allow," he said. "As if Jorge would let any old vaquero marry his only daughter!"

I smiled weakly, but could move the heavy weight inside of me. I was of course proud to have the honour of marrying Maria. I was doing my duty to my family, and proving myself to my father. My cousin was the fairest woman for miles around, and I was sure to be the envy of all the men in Carmel.

But I dream of love. Undying love, that brews from the first moment of accquaintance, full of affection and passion. A bond so strong, it could never be broken by anything or anyone. Love commonly read about in my sisters Conchita and Abegail's fairytale stories. I had never mentioned this to my father. I knew he would just dismiss my behaviour as foolishness. I was nearly 17 now. I had to be a man.

But I have this dream most nights.

There's a girl - not too tall, nor small - and she is walking towards me. A wave of brown curls sway behind her and then reach halfway down her back. She makes no noise, but puts a finger to her pink lips and closes her emerald eyes. She reaches fowards to kiss me, and I close my eyes.

And then she's gone.

But would you like to know the silly thing?

I think I'm in love with her.

I wiped a sheen of sweat from my brow with the front of my callused hand. I guessed by the position of the sun that it would be a little under an hour before my madre called us in for lunch.

"Stop that daydreaming, Hector," snapped my father suddenly. "Plant your feet back on the earth."

"But-"

"No. No more talking now, Hector. We have until the end of the month to finish harvesting, and we have another field after this one, you know that. Get to work now, or there'll be a beating."

Well, I thought furiously. I would like to see him try.

-

"May I present to you, Miss Maria De Silva."

I looked into the almond-shaped eyes identical to my own, and bowed.

"How do you do, Miss Maria?" I asked conservatively. "Its been almost half a year since I saw you last."

Maria laughed prettily. "Oh, Hector," she said falsely. "We are engaged now. Sure we can now refer to one another casually?"

"Of course," I replied lightly. "...Maria."

"I propose a long enagagement!" cried my uncle Jorge merrily, and he strode up to us with a glass of strong brandy in hand. He patted my shoulder roughly and kissed Maria's cheek with a smacking noise. He was quite obviously a little drunk. But I didn't mind, particularly. I just wanted to sneak a little brandy myself, to make the evening go a little smoother.

My uncle was hosting a celebration in honour of our recently announced engagement. It was pleasing to see my aunt and mother so delighted, though I did not fancy the protective expressions on her brothers' faces. I placed an arm around Maria and steered us towards the refreshment table, away from the threatening glances.

"Lemonade?" I asked, gesturing towards the clear sweet liquid.

"Please," she replied, with another pretend smile. I had decided it would take a lot of work for her to show any real emotion. But I poured her a glass anyway.

She sipped daintily whilst I examined the guests. Mr and Mrs O'Neil, who had recently moved to the area - they were hoping to open a boarding house - were talking to my own mother, the farm boy who had an apprenticeship at the farm down the road was talking to a blushing Josefina. I smiled, then turned back to engage in conversation with my own fiancee.

"So, Maria-"

My youngest sister appeared at my waist and tugged at my trouser leg.

"Jesse," she said sweetly. "There's a man over there who wants to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow at Abegail, but bowed to Maria.

"Excuse me," I said, and led Abegail to the guardianship of a bored Mercedes, before walking to the spot she had pointed to.

A man no more than two years older than myself was leant against the wall nonchalantly, grooming his immature moustache vainly.

"Hector," he said smoothly. "Congratulations."

"Oh, come on Felix," I said, the coolness in my voice matching his own. "I doubt that is how you really feel."

"Now, Hector," he said. "Hasn't your madre ever taught you how to play nicely with the other children?"

"Out with it," I snapped. "Before you ruin my evening."

"I'll be quick then," he replied. He held the door open for me. "I think it best if we do this outside. After you, De Silva."

The cool air licked my face, but I barely had time to appreciate it,  
before Diego had me pinned against the wall and a knife held to my throat.

"Break it off," he hissed dangerously, gesturing threateningly with the blade. "Break it off with Maria, and I won't thrust this through your ribcage."

With startling strength, I pushed him off and glared daggers at him. "Don't ever touch me again, and I won't have you sent to the sheriff and horsewhipped."

"Hardly a matching threat," he sneered, but put his knife away. "Just be sure to break. It. Off."

I scowled at him, as he slunk back into the house. I rubbed my shoulders free of his slime before following him. If he thought a threat like that could stop me going through with my father's wishes, he was wrong.

But it was so tempting. To give into his threat. I didn't trust Maria an inch, and I had no doubt that Felix would attempt to harm me if I continued our engagement.

As I walked back into the crowded living room a little while later, I saw the faces that met me. I saw the face of the girl lingering inside my mind. I took a deep breath, and made my decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N - We would like to thank Xx-SxC-jEsSe-xX for our first review. Tempy for enlightening us on Senses Fail. And xoxdefygravityxox and Querida101 for responding to our adds. We really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I took a deep breath, making sure it filled both my lungs to the maximum, then took a glass of wine from the table. I saw my Madre slip me a cautious glance but I just raised my glass in response. My mother looked worried but she did not move. I knew she trusted me.

I headed towards Maria, and a group of our relatives, and sipped my wine calmly. I rested my spare arm upon Maria's shoulder and smiled to Uncle Jorge, who grinner drunkenly back. Rolling my eyes, I raised my glass.

"Ladies," I said. "Gentlemen. I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful fiancée." I had made my decision. Of course, I had to marry Maria. "To the wonderfully glamorous and elegant Maria De Silva and our new life together. May I bring her lots of jewellery and pretty dresses!"

Everybody laughed and tilted their glasses in response, except for Felix Diego, who was, as before, sulking in the corner. He scowled, but his eyes were not posing a threat to me. Instead, they were investigating the events of Maria's legs under her cocktail dress.

"Jesse." My mother came smiling over at me, with Abegail in her arms. "What a beautiful toast. Are you having a happy time?"

"It's extremely pleasant," I replied. Despite the events concerning Diego, my thoughts added as an undertone. "Is my querida asleep?"

"Yes," my Madre patted Abegail's head fondly. "Are you ready to leave yet? You can stay if you would like, I know your father is proposing to consume another drink before leaving …"

"I find myself quite weary," was my reply. "If my betrothed finds it alright, I would quite like to retire to my bed."

"Yes, of course," said Maria sweetly, kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight, Hector. Goodnight, Aunt."

She kissed my Madre politely and gave a brief smile to the sleeping Abegail. Then, she turned away and engaged in conversation with Mrs O'Neil. Shaking her head softly at Maria, my mother took my arm and led me away.

Our house was not large, but nor was it small. Twenty miles from the main village of Carmel, it was made entirely of wood and the stairs led to three bedrooms - the first of which Abegail shared with my parents. I was the only one in my family who had a room to myself as I was the only boy. However, my room was no larger then the hut my father kept his farming tools in.

I wished each of my sisters goodnight - Josefina was still blushing from her conversation with the far boy - and retired to my own bedchamber. The giggles of Conchita and Mercedes died down and I settled down to sleep, pulling the bed sheets over my head. Giddy with excitement of what was to come, I tried to calm myself down as I closed my eyes.

There she was. Welcoming me with her warm smile, as she did every night, her grass-green eyes glittered in anticipation.

Today, instead of her outlandish wardrobe of some kind of blue trousers and a manly jacket - a choice I will never quite understand - she was dressed in a satin, sparkling dress made out of a brilliant green that perfectly matched her eyes. Various jade stones adorned the top part of the dress, sparkling almost as much as her eyes, before it flared out into a magnificent skirt. The cuffs came down to her fingers. It was the type of dress that princesses wore.

"Jesse," she said, raising a silky arm to embrace me. I held on as tight as I could trying to anchor myself in this dream world with her.

"Jesse, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I … you have never spoken to me before."

"Thing's are a' changing," she said seriously, stroking my forehead with one clean, soft finger. I gasped from the sensation.

"For the better?" I asked quietly, only just daring to speak. She put her finger to my lips to quieten me.

"Shh, Jesse," she whispered. "Only time knows."

A breeze ruffled a few of her carefully placed chestnut curls. She tucked one behind her ears, before sliding both her arms around my neck.

"Will I ever see you outside of my dreams?" I asked watching her eyes and how they were reflecting the same adoration for me as I felt for her.

"I'll find a way," she said, as I pulled her closer.

Because I knew it was time to say goodbye, just for tonight. I took one last look at her beautiful dress, drinking in as much of her appearance as I could, before shutting my eyes.

"Goodnight querida."

I leant my head towards hers, seeking the feathery touch of her lips. I knew I would wake up soon. I always do. However, this time, I didn't and I finally was able to feel the press of her lips against mine. I gasped inwardly. _Nombre de dios_. It was perfect. She was perfect. Her warmth was spectacular for someone who wasn't quite there.

I held her tenderly to anchor her … but it was no use. I opened my eyes to find I was just lying awake on my mattress, breathing heavily.

She was going to come to me, I knew it. I just had no idea how she would find a way. She was an illusion, gone when our lips met. I was foolish to fall for her. But I loved her, more than Maria. I could never love Maria, though I call her my fiancée.

I sat up and took a sip from the tankard of water I had placed at my bedside. Soft snores assured me the rest of the family were still sleeping deeply. I smiled briefly before rolling over and settling down to sleep once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Wow. That worked better than expected."_

_A girl stood on a steep hill, admiring the view of the dispersed town of Carmel in the dark. She brushed grass off her leather jacket and jeans, and pulled strands from her hair._

"_Could have done without the crash landing though."_

"_Suze?" came a muffled voice._

"_Paul?! What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I might ask you the same question. Coming to 1850 Carmel was originally my idea, I'll remind you."_

"_Well," replied the girl furiously. "Like I could let you do what you planned!"_

"_Oh, you mean ensuring your boyfriend has a long and happy life?" asked the boy sarcastically. "You're right, Suze. I should definitely stop right now and come to the light side."_

"_Shut up." she snapped. "So, what do we do now?"_

"_I'll go down to the village and check out the surroundings."_

"_And kill Diego?"_

"_Woah, calm down. No. We should be a day early. Hot-Shot wont be here until tomorrow."_

"_Oh, Ok," she replied. "But if you don't come back soon, I will automatically assume you have killed him and feed you to the horses!"_

"_You have my blessing," he replied, bored. "Just. Stay. Here."_

"_Whatever."_

_She watched him until he had disappeared into the night, the made her jacket a pillow, and herself comfortable._

"_So, where is this Big Dipper he's always on about …"_

"_Can I help you, er … Miss?"_

"_Hey!" She jumped up indignantly. "I am most definitely a girl!"_

"_A special girl," said the man before her, twirling his moustache. "Tell me, Miss, do you need a home to go to tonight?"_

"_Uh … no thanks," she said. "I'm waiting for my … friend to come, that's all."_

"_I can be your … friend," he said. "I have lots of money."_

_She blushed violently. He thought she was a Lady of the Night! Her eyes widened._

"_No!" She yelled. "Forget the whole friend thing, OK? Do you know where I can find Jesse De Silva?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. He was unused to hearing the man referred to by his family name._

"_Yes," he said. "I can take you to him."_

"_Really?" Her eyes brightened. "Cool."_

"_Come with me," he said. "I know this 'Jess' De Silva very well. Very well indeed."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Forgive the ending. Em hasn't approved of it yet but im posting anyway. So don't blame her. She'd kill me. Anyway I hope you guys start to understand this more,I know there was some confusion about the last chapter. D**

**Moonlight Silhouette.**

**x

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"1847?!"

The man raised one eyebrow amusedly. Suze dropped the newspaper she had been examining to her feet at once.

"What year did you think it was?" he asked, twirling one end of his moustache idly.

"Uh... 1850?" Suze forced a laugh whilst trying to ignore the panicked racing of her heart. "Ha ha, ha...ha. Um, any chance of you closing your eyes and waiting for me to disappear?"

The man looked at her sceptically. "You are... a funny girl, though a little crazy, maybe. Are you well, Miss...?"

"Suz...annah," she replied distractedly, as they walked past the sickening stench of the butchers. "What was the date today?"

"23rd of August," he replied. "The farmers are busy at this time - like your... Jesse de Silva. He will be out on the fields soon. The sun is soon to rise."

"Oh yes," Suze said softly. "My Jesse."

--

"Jesse," came a hiss from my doorway. "Jesse, wake up."

I sat up suddenly, squinting, and cast an eye to my window. Light was not yet pouring through them. I turned my head to see an impatient Mercedes, with her arms crossed.

"Padre would like help with the breakfast downstairs," she said, seeing I was awake.

"Wouldn't he prefer his beautiful daughter's company instead?" I asked hopefully, pulling off the bedclothes.

Mercedes dropped her voice carefully. "I have some needlework that must be finished before Madre awakes," she whispered. "I shall get a scolding and a half if its not done."

"Excused," I decided, putting on my tunic. Mercedes scarpered into her room. I joined my father in the parlour, to see Marta attempting to persuade Abegail into eating porridge.

It wasn't going well.

"It will be light in fifteen minutes," my father informed me. "When the sun rises, I'll expect you on the fields. Do you understand me, Hector?"

"Si, Padre," I replied, ignoring the bowl of steaming porridge that Marta had pointedly pushed towards me. I stood up, and began my morning routine.

I took my sleeping Madre a cup of warm milk, saw to the livestock in the courtyard, and shooed away a certain prying farm boy. Contented, finally fully awake - and I feared, a few minutes late - I made my way to the corn field.

"You know, Hector," my father said. "Maria will prefer a punctual husband."

"Maria will have to live with the husband she marries," I snapped irritably.

"Hector," scolded my padre. "Pick up your tools and get to work. I will not have you even speak of humiliating our family."

I picked up my tools and began hacking away at the crops furiously. I was mature enough to handle my own relationships now, and not needing my father's constant opinions. He knew from the start that I was not entirely keen on the union between my cousin and I, and he was pushing the boundary.

I hadn't been working long, but the sun was already scorching, so I paused to wipe my brow. My eyes suddenly focused on the lumbering form of Felix Diego coming into view. He was deeply in conversation with a girl... I think.

"Excuse me, padre," I muttered, and dropped my tools. I sprinted hurriedly to the fence to meet the guests, making sure none of my vunnerable sisters were in sight.

"Visiting so early?" I asked with a snarl I hoped was threatening.

"I found the need for an early-morning stroll," he said, just as coolly. "For the peninsula is just so beautiful as the sun rises."

"Indeed," I replied, annoyed. "Yet, what brings you to the De Silva farm?" I muttered under my breath, "Bad news about your family, I hope?"

Felix raised an eyebrow at hearing my undertone. "On the contrary, Hector," he said. "My sister has just pronounced herself engaged. Alas, the fiance in question is not such a catch as yourself."

I ignored his snide remark, and turned my attention finally to his companion. She had, I realised, had her eyes fixed on me prominently since Diego and I had first exchanged words. I bowed, slightly, then examined her face.

Her delicately pointed chin and uniquely bright green eyes startled me at once, and awakened something in my subconsciousness. I recognised this maiden immediately, if only I could place her...

My dreams.

I instantly began coughing - on apparently nothing - and pointedly dismissed the amused expression upon Diego's ugly, broad face. I instead was more interested in the beautiful worried look upon the young lady's face.

"Are you OK?" she asked at once, her eyes expressing genuine concern - something almost unbelievable in a companion of Felix Diego.

I controlled myself, and instead forced a weak smile. "I'm fine," I replied. "Thankyou, Miss. And what would your name be?"

"Susannah," she said, almost whispering in reply. She was watching me with intent fascination.

"This young lady professes to know you," said Diego with a smirk. "An old accquaintance perhaps?"

I restrained from coughing again, and instead looked from Miss Susannah - what a heavenly name! - to Diego and then back again. Surely this could only be a coincedence. Nobody believed nonsense of dreams, not even I. I purely enjoyed the fantasies they produced.

"Are you... an Anderson girl?" I asked confusedly. "Friends with Mercedes... or Josefina?"

Susannah shook her head with a smile. "No, Jesse," she said. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yet you know my name," I said curiously.

Now it was her time to cough. I must speak to my father immediately to put me in quarantine!

"Um... this man here has told me all about you," she said, biting her lip nervously.

"Is this true, Diego?" I asked.

Susannah's mouth dropped open. "Diego?" she echoed. "Felix Diego? As in, slave runner who's madly in love with-"

She clasped a hand over her mouth. Both Diego and I looked at her - though my actions in concern, Diego's in humour - and she looked at us with wide eyes. "Never mind," she said, hurriedly. "Just... read about you, that's all." She muttered something incoherent, which I refuse to believe were curses, and started shaking her head from side to side.

"Are you well, Miss Susannah?" I said, hopping over the fence. "You have suddenly paled quite visibly."

"I'm OK, thanks Jesse," she said distractedly, though she still held a hand to her cheek. "I think I'll just... walk home alone."

"I cannot let a young maiden walk home alone," said Diego, rushing to be the gentleman before I. "Let me walk you, at least to the village."

"No!" she cried, edging away from Diego's welcoming arm. I did not blame her. I knew Felix was not a trustworthy. He flashed a false smile to me.

"Goodbye, Hector," he said. "I shall walk my friend back to the village; she is unwell. Take care!"

I scowled after him, but watched the pair worriedly, as Miss Susannah was relunctantly led away in shock. I did not understand any part of the situation, but I was worried all the same. I climbed slowly back over the fence, and joined my father.

--

As soon as they were out of sight, Diego hauled Susannah against the hedge and hissed into her ear.

"You listen, Miss Susannah," he snarled angrily spitting out her name in disgust. "You shall not go near your precious Jesse,let alone talk to him"

"Yeah?" Suze bravely talked back. "And how will you stop me?"

"Do you want Jesse to die?" The question was spoken acidly, effectively stopping Suze from moving.

Suze paled almost as quickly as she had done back on the De Silva farm. Jesse dying was the one thing she was trying to prevent. Diego was the one who should die, if it had to be anyone. It was the reason she was even here. In 1847. God, she was going to kill Paul for messing up that. It was suppose to be 1850. Just in time for Jesse's wedding.

Paul ...

"My friend! The one I was waiting for," Suze exclaimed. "He'll save me."

Diego laughed coldly. "Maybe so," he admitted. "But then who will save your Jesse?"

His laughter only got louder when he saw the look on her face. "Look, Miss Susannah, all will be will. Jesse will not be killed. Unless he does not agree with my demands."

"And what, exactly, are they?" Suze glared at the man who had trapped her.

"Only that he should break off his marriage to Maria."

Suze swallowed audibly. The awkwardness of being trapped against a hedge for too long finally making her squirm in pain. Jesse breaking off his marriage to Maria was what she wanted. If he did, then Diego wouldn't have had to kill him. And then Jesse wouldn't have been stuck wandering as a ghost.

Deciding that antagonising the other man was not the best idea, Suze asked shakily. "How are you going to get him to agree to such a demand?"

Diego only smirked. "Well," he said slyly. "He seems to have quite an interest in you." He brought a sharp pocket knife up to her neck. "Perhaps you can help me ... persuade him."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! Its us, Mil and Meg, your resident Lady of the Night-ers!**

**Em : Um... OK, maybe that didn't come out the way it sounded in my head.**

**Meg: Nuh-uh, Em. **

**Em: Oops. Hey, lets change the subject. What's happenned to you guys? Where have the 11 reviewers from ch 1 gone? Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter, but lets see some more of that pretty purple button, yeah? **

**Meg: Don't forget the please.**

**Em: Oh yeah. Please?**

**Meg: The POVs change a bit in this chapter. The plain italics is third person, with Suze's thoughts, whereas the normal font is just Jesse in first person. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

**_The moon was up, grinning handsomely at us all. Each of my sisters looked breath-taking in silk and each held a brightly lit candle in cupped hands, smiling proudly at me. Their expressions told me I had made the right decision._**

**_If only it was her._**

**_I stood impatiently underneath the wooden arch, which was dressed in fragnant honeyblossom and roses. I counted the remaining minute with every beat of my anxious heart._**

**_And then, finally, breaking my thoughts, the vicar at my side made the following enquiry:_**

**_"Do you, Hector De Silva, take this woman, Maria De Silva, to be your lawful wedded wife?"_**

**_I do I do I do I do I do._**

**_I turned to Maria, hoping to greet her fondly, but even she could not dismiss my disappointment. Maria wasn't her. She never had been. She never would be._**

**_"I'm sorry, querida," I said solemnly. "I am, I promise you." I bowed politely and made my way back down the aisle - not the traditional route, I'm sure you know. My father stood up, furious, and began turning steadily redder..._**

My eyes snapped open, and I breathed out a long, heavy sigh. Watching my chest rise and fall, I absorbed my surroundings and calmed myself. I was back home. I was safe, for now.

I threw off the bedclothes and walked to look out of the window. The night was quiet; the air was still. I reached for my tunic and pulled it hastily over my head. Fastening my shoelaces, I decided a visit to Felix Diego was in order.

_He had got to be kidding_.

After checking all of my family were still asleep, I crept downstairs, avoiding the eye of the family dog, Cielo. Cielo and myself had not been on speaking terms since he fancied attempting to make a meal from my forehead, leaving a scar about my eyebrow.

_There was no way she was wearing a corset. Dream on, amigo._

It had to be on horseback, of course. I couldn't even hope to walk to and fro before daylight. Yet I wasn't the most confident horseback rider.

I manage to mount a particularly handsome horse unsteadily and sat astride it with a racing pulse. Perhaps another time would be more convienient...

_Right. It would be day soon. Time to strut her stuff._

After a few minutes deep in thought, I dug my spur into the side of the horse and sped out of the gateway, enjoying the way the air whipped my face. Perhaps I was a fan of horses after all.

Maybe I should visit the marketplace. Apples would make a good excuse for suddenly riding out of the house. Yes. I had a desperate need for apples, and it couldn't wait until daybreak.

_There he was, tying up his horse. His eyes were still milky with sleep. Her heart began racing as he came nearer. He was coming to buy apples. Where she was standing. She reached for a shiny green one. _

The first thing I noticed as I approached the stall was a particularly shiny green apple. I reached for it, but was beaten to it as it was snatched by the lady beside me. She turned to me and flashed a smile, showing perfect teeth. And then I realised.

"Miss Susannah..." my breath caught in my throat. I bowed my head, hoping she did not notice my embarrassment.

"Jesse," she replied, and politely curtsied. "Or perhaps you would prefer Mr De Silva?"

I gave a weak smile. "Jesse is fine," I said softly, raising my head. "And what would bring you to the marketplace so early this morning?"

She glanced at the apple in the palm of her hand. "Apples," she replied gently. "I suppose I just had a sudden need for apples."

I grinned. "What a coincidence." I picked up an apple and fished a few coppers from my pocket. "Those were my feelings exactly."

She smiled sweetly. "You can never go wrong with apples." She was wearing a dress with a hood, which she pulled over her head as the wind began to pick up. She pressed a few coins into the stall-owner's hand before curtsing to me.

"I must bid you goodbye," she said. "For my father will be expecting me at breakfast time."

_It was a lie, of course. But he didn't have to know that._

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Sneaking out? I must say, Miss Susannah, I am extremely disappointed."

Susannah blushed flirtatiously. "Because of course, Jesse, you are a perfect example," she retorted. "Unless your father allows you out of your house before dawn."

I bowed my head in mock self-disgust. "Alas, you have caught me," I replied. "However will I punish myself for such a sin?"

"Work extra-hard on the fields today," she whispered. "And the Lord will forgive you. Yet now am I to apologise? All I do everyday is sit upon quilted cushions and look pretty."

_Hey, this damsel-in-distress act was becoming quite fun._

I brought face close enough to speak in her ear. "Just be sure to look especially pretty today then," I hissed in reply.

I then meant to lay a quick kiss on her cheek to bid her farewell, but then sbe moved her face to look straight at me.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._

Perhaps it was deliberate, perhaps it was accidental, but in any case, my lips were surprisingly touching hers. My first instinct was to pull away, but then all the memories from my dreams flooded back into consciousness, and all I could do was to keep kissing her. We were alone in the marketplace, after all, and however wrong it felt, nobody had to witness it. She was not objecting to my actions, and after it this kiss had finished, it could be forgotten -

"Hector?!"

I tore my lips from hers at once, to see my fiance standing before us, her hair perfectly curled and glistening in the tawny sunrise. She did not look at all happy, unlike Felix Diego - who stood beside her - whose expression was of sheer delight.

_Nombre de Dios_. I was in trouble now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  Hey peeps, sorry for my rant last chappie. I guess I'm just used to some of other fics reviews, and Meg is. Though Meg was totally cool. Thanks to all who reviewed, keep it up! It means a lot. This chapter has some Spanish phrases in it, which are explained through the chapter or are just obvious, but if you can't work them out, then just ask for a translation in your review - we'd be glad to explain. Thanks, Mil and Meg.**

**PS. Sorry this is a day late. Fanfiction was messing us around yesterday.**

Chapter 5

"Maria.." I began, but she had already hitched up her skirts and was hurrying away.

I gave a glare to the worried Miss Susannah - which I admit was unfair, it wasn't her fault - then started to chase after my fiancee. This had to be sorted before word began to spread.

"Maria!" I cried, laying a cautious hand on her wrist to pull her back. "Let me explain, _querida_."

"Do not insist upon pet names, Hector," she hissed at me. "And stop pretending that we are friends. We both know we were forced into this marriage."

"And its best for our families if this union does take place," I replied calmly to Maria, who had bowed her head solemnly. "Do not let some silly little girl let us disappoint our parents."

"She did not appear to be just a silly little girl to you whilst you were kissing her," she snarled.

I made sure nobody was about us, before gesturing to Maria that we continue our...discussion elsewhere - elsewhere being in this case, a stable. Maria twisted her face in disgust, but then followed me inside nevertheless. We stood face to face in the dusky dark of the stable, and breathed loudly.

"_Se me acero y me beso_," I whispered, as if the horses that were surrounding us could gossip as raucously as the maidens within this hamlet could. But I decided to speak in a different tongue, in case of any stable boys lurking who had a taste for talk. But Maria obviously did not share my views of this - in my opinion, ingenious - idea. She retorted in English at once.

"I do not believe you," she snapped immediately. "As if a respectable lady of this town would propose advances towards you. Its proposterous!"

It had been a lie, of course - that Miss Susannah had come to me and kissed me - but I had decided it would be the safest excuse. I was obvioulsy mistaken.

"No, Hector De Silva," she continued. "You romantically pursued that poor girl, because you are not taking this engagement seiously!" She began reaching for her ring, ready to take it off. I clasped her hands in mine at once.

"Maria, no-"

"Let go of me, Hector."

I sighed, but let go of her. But I was not finished.

"Miss Susannah and I made a mistake - I made the mistake of putting our engagement at risk," I cried, almost begging at her feet. "But please, _querida_ - **Maria**, _perdòn_ - rise above my mistakes, and show me an example of a good person. Do not break off our engagement and upset our families so."

Maria lowered her hand painfully slowly, and sighed. "For now, Hector, you are excused. But now we must part, for I am expected at home." She curtsied coldly - which I returned with a polite bow - and we exitted the stable together, and were met by Mr O'Neil... and I'm sorry to say, _mi padre_.

"_Padre_-"

"No words, Hector. You have disgraced me most irreparably. Spending the entire night until sunrise with Miss De Silva? Sneaking out of the house is not allowed Hector, you know this. I have already scolded Josefina once this week for trying to do so and rendevous with that wretched little farm boy. Do you have any idea what this will appear to be to the residents? A scandal, that's what."

"_Padre_, you do not understand-"

My father made a sound not dissimilar to a roar and clipped me round the ear. "I understand, _chico estupido_, that this wedding has to take place as soon as possible, because of your irresponsible behavoiur." He glared at me so furiously, that even Mr O'Neil began to take a few steps backwards. Maria looked as terrified as I, and her terror grew as my father turned his gaze to her .

"Maria," he growled sternly. "I am going to escort you home to your father. _Nombre de Dios_, I do not want to even think about what he is going to say." He sighed, though he did not appear any less horrifying.

"_Si_, Uncle Julio," she said meekly.

"Hector," he snarled. "Mount your horse at once and ride back to the farm, you have chores to attend to. And you had better hope my brother kills me before I can deal with you."

I bowed to Maria and Mr O'Neil, but not to my father for I was far too angry, and I walked away to find Josefina's horse. The marketplace was now deserted, except for the few stall-owners. I passed the apple-stand, ashamed, and did not make eye-contact with the man behind the table.

Instead, I was intent on wishing, hard.

I wish this was a dream I wish this was a dream I wish this was a dream.

But I didn't wake up.

* * *

I heard a timid knocking at the door to my house. I was at the dining table, holding my head in my hands, thinking about the events of the day.

What had started off as an innocent shop for apples has turned into a catastrophe. Shaking my head, I rose and went to answer the door.

I was shocked to be met with the sight of Miss Susannah. She was the only good thing about today. Her conversation … Her smile … her kiss …

That brought me back down to earth. Her kiss was, indeed, mind-blowing but Maria had also witnessed it. Not to mention _Señor_ Felix Diego. It was questionable as to why those two were shopping together so early.

Returning my thoughts to the girl in front of me, I smiled at her courteously and stepped aside to let her walk through. Her scent invaded my senses as she did so. Sweet Susannah. How was I going to tell her my wedding was sooner now? Not the three years as planned but a mere few months, possibly shorter.

"Miss Susannah," I breathed out. "It is good to see you. May I inquire as to why you are visiting?"

"Jesse, about this morning -"

I am ashamed to admit I did something rather ungentlemanly then. I interrupted her.

"Yes," I told her. "I was meaning to apologise for that. It was rude of me. I am sorry."

Susannah's emerald eyes glinted with something. Anger, perhaps?

"I assure you Jesse that you do not need to apologise." She replied. "I was the one who initiated the kiss, after all."

"And I should have stopped sooner. That is why I am sorry."

Something quite unexpected happened then, Susannah's beautiful green eyes filled with tears she was determined not to shed.

"Why?" She asked me in a quiet voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why do you feel the need to apologise?"

I was flustered. What do I say to that?

"People saw us Susannah," I settled for saying. "They saw us kissing and they will talk. I have ruined your reputation."

I knew that there had to have been people watching. If Diego and Maria had caught us, and there were others as well. Maria's servants or the coachman. Anyone. There was no possible chance Susannah's reputation would remain untarnished.

"What if I didn't care, Jesse?" She retorted, her feelings fast changing into fury. "What if I wanted people to see us? Did you think of that?"

My mouth opened and closed but no words would come out. By now, Susannah had worked herself up into a state. She was pacing the room and her chest was heaving as she took several deep breaths. Then she turned and stared me straight in the eye.

"I … like you, Jesse." She admitted softly. "I can't bare to see you married to Maria. You're too good for her."

Despite the fact that I mostly agreed with her, Maria was part of my family after all, and I felt inclined to defend her.

"Maria," I informed her, "is a beautiful, well sought-after woman. If anything, it is she who is too good for me."

"Jesse, you know that's not true. Maria is a deceiving, superficial … skank!"

"That _skank _is my fiancée and part of my family. I will not tolerate you offending her in such a manner."

"But, Jesse -"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Miss Susannah."

She didn't move. Susannah stood directly in front of me in the open doorway, cheeks tinged pink and eyes sparkling. I couldn't help it. She looked so beautiful.

I took hold of her hand and gently pulled her towards me.

"Jesse," she whispered. The entire situation reminded me of the many dreams I had had. It was around now that I always woke up.

I placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head to mine. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I really couldn't help it.

I brought my head down until my lips were touching hers. I dropped my arms to cradle her waist. I was fast becoming addicted to the way she tasted.

All to suddenly, I realised what I was doing. Kissing the woman I loved while my fiancée was still upset over the morning's events.

I pulled my head back like I'd been burnt.

"I love you." She whispered.

I closed my eyes in pain. My brain was screaming at me to return the sentiment. But I couldn't. I was engaged to another woman. It wasn't fair.

When my eyes opened again, I am certain they had glazed over - or hardened, or something - as Susannah gasped.

"I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I repeated.

"Jesse, I can't leave you. I love you! I can't let you marry Maria."

Even though every word pained me to say, I carried on.

"I don't love you, Miss Simon. We can't do this. Now, leave."

She didn't shed a tear. She turned her head away from mine and walked out of the door I held open. She didn't look back once.

"Goodbye, _querida_." I whispered into the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N - Hey thanks for all the lovely reviews. Apart from one who Moondancing Millie has supposedly dealt with. They know who they are.**

**Anyway, I'm so so so sorry for the delay in this chapter. It is entirely my fault. But to make it up to you, next update should be up Monday/Tuesday-ish.**

**Thanks for your support, and I'm sure you know, but nevertheless - Italics are 3rd person Normal font is Jesse's POV.**

**So yeah, enjoy.**

**Moonlight Silhouette.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_Suze wiped yet another tear from her cheek and sniffed. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't the Jesse she knew - who watched Jaws too many times and scoffed at teenage fiction - but a cold-hearted fiancé, determined to marry Little Miss Princess._

_And now she was determined to fix it. Even if it meant staying in an alien 1847 just a little bit longer and risking major brain-cell burnout. After all, it was all because of her that Jesse was definitely going to marry Maria._

"_Well hey there, Little Lady."_

_She spun around, fists curled, ready to fight whoever was messing with her now. And they had really better watch out._

_But instead of an 1847 drunken vagabond, she was met by a more familiar figure - strikingly handsome, tanned and muscular. Paul, of course._

"_Paul!" She cried and pulled him into a hug at once. "Oh Paul, I'm so glad to see you!"_

_Paul patted her shoulder awkwardly and grinned. "That works for me," he replied. "'Coz you look kind of hot in all that ancient attire."_

_Suze mock punched his arm playfully, and pushed him away. "No, seriously," she said. "I've messed things up so much. Where have you been?"_

"_Well," he started. "After you didn't stay put on that hillside, I assumed that maybe you'd gone to try to get to 1850, which is what I did, but I couldn't find Jesse, you or either of the Dynamic Duo. So I went home, figuring you'd given up. It was there that Gramps suggested I should lay off the time-travelling - which is what I think you should do, by the way, or you'll end up comatose - and I spent a while being Suze-free, since I realise you were still back her in 1847. But then, my spider senses were a' tingling, and I had to come and find good ol' Susie." He paused for breath. "So, what's wrong playing Lady Susannah of 1847?"_

"_Well, Suze replied. "I think we'd better take a walk."_

--------------

A new day means that your slate has been cleared ; it means a fresh start. At least according to the pastors of Carmel. Today meant I could start again, free.

Today was Sunday, the day of rest. Mi padre let all of us sleep until after the sun was up, and then walked each of us to the church just over 3 miles away. It was a gruelling journey, especially when the sun was at its hottest, and we were dressed in our best garments. Yet today's journey proved to be both mentally and physically challenging.

-------------

"Josefina!" Mi Madre called up the stairs, as both Mercedes and I were struggling to fasten Abegail's shoelaces. "Josefina, querida, stop your preening right now! I doubt that farm boy is respectable enough to attend church, Come down here this instant!"

Josefina hurried down the stairs, muttering furiously, dressed divinely in beige. After a brief head-count, we left the house.

On a cooler day, the walk was extremely pleasant. There was nothing but hillside and livestock for many miles down the cobbled path. Each of us would bow, or curtsey, or raise our hat at the occasional coachman, but for the majority of the stroll it was up to each other to amuse ourselves. It was during a particular round of "I spy" that I spotted them.

A girl, perhaps near to my age, with brown wavy hair tossed up in a bonnet and dressed in a matching green gown, side-by-side with a young man who was dressed outlandishly. The early afternoon sun caught the gold tints in his hair and the devious sparkle in his eye. And then I saw that he was, in fact, accompanying Miss Susannah, and halted. Mercedes clumsily walked into my back with a grunt - a very unladylike noise. The Couple were very deep in conversation.

"Misleading flirtatious wench!" I thought furiously. "I appear to be just one of her many gentlemen callers!"

With a hard shove - which got a lecture about ladylike behaviour from my mother - Mercedes got me walking again. Soon we crossed paths, and all I could was glare.

"Woah, check out those evils, dude," said the - decidedly now - boy. Miss Susannah dug him hard in the ribs.

I cleared my throat noisily.

"Padre, when is the wedding?" I asked loudly, purposefully, so that Susannah would overhear.

"Next week, Hector. I have already told you this. Boy, do you never listen?" I ignored my father's response for we were hardly on speaking terms, and instead looked for Miss Susannah's reaction, as she turned around in surprise. My mixed emotions didn't know what to feel as I saw her eyes well up. The boy embraced her fondly and mouthed 'Ouch' at me. My stomach twinged in guilt. I turned around and continued walking. Now I had no idea what to think.

----------

"_Oh my God, Paul, what am I going to do?" Shrieked Suze, as soon as the De Silva's were out of sight. "I haven't split them up! Diego is going to kill me, or worse, Jesse!"_

"_Didn't you want Jesse dead anyway?" Asked Paul with an amused expression. "Geez, Suze, it's so hard to keep up."_

"_I did," she replied seriously. "Before I fell in love with him all over again." This made Paul look a little uneasy._

"_Whatever," he said. "I guess you're just going to have to hide from the Diego dude, right?"_

"_Where?" She asked anxiously. "This is Carmel in 1847, for God's sake. It's not like it's overrun with hideouts."_

"_Well," Paul turned to Suze with raised eyebrows. "We know that the De Silva farmhouse is free …"_

----------

The journey back home was slightly less painful. Refreshed by the hymns and readings, I had a clear head to sort out my feelings. Not that I could not do much about them - I was to marry Maria, in any situation. Each of my sisters were enjoying an apple - but not me, for I had no appetite - especially Mercedes who was practising, "chewing like she had a secret".

Eventually, we reached home. I was desperate to just nap in the quiet of my room. But before entering the house, my father grasped me firmly by the shoulder and hissed in my ear. "Be on the fields in fifteen minutes." So, the venture to my bedchamber became a decidedly short one.

Whilst climbing the stairs, I unbuttoned my shirt and shrugged out of it. I ran my hands through my hair - a habit Maria had labelled annoying - and opened my door.

There standing by my window, was the same girl arranged in green silk, and a sad smiled places daintily on her face. As she saw me and my bare torso, she raised an eyebrow, but before I could say a word, she put a finger to her lips and urged me to stay silent.

"Jesse, please don't yell, I need to stay here. If only you'll let me explain -"

"Querida."

One word silenced her and I continued my sentence.

"Miss Susannah, I think we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey! Sorry this chapter is a week delayed, but we're going to SPAIN!!!!**

**Yeah!**

**We're so excited, and in all our excitement, we just forgot to update. We're majorly sorry for those of you who aren't going to Spain - and of course, to those of you who are : Maz, Amy, etc...**

**We hope you forgive us. And we hope you read and review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

It had been one week since then. One heart-wrenching, painful week since I had last looked into Susannah's glittering emerald eyes.

And I had told her I did not love her.

I stood solemnly in front of my window, letting the pleasant sights of the fields and then the sea sooth my mind. I fumbled with my tie and cufflinks and eventually threw them both to the wall in despair. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I had made the right decision, hadn't I, marrying the girl my family had hand-picked for me?

Each of my sisters looked a vision in their bridesmaid gowns, their smiles matching their grinning bouquets of flowers. Marta was carefully watching over Mercedes to check there was no scuffing of the slippers occuring. Even Abegail was sat demurely in the corner twiddling her thumbs in anticipation.

So could I really disappoint my beautiful sisters and call off my wedding? No, I could not. So, why was my stomach churning so?

**_"Maybe its because you are marrying the wrong girl."_**

Susannah's words had stung like a wasp to my heart. She had voiced my thoughts so openly I had no choice but to gasp. Her expression clouded my mind as I made a second attempt at securing my cufflinks.

**_"Tell me you don't love me, Jesse, and I'll leave you forever. Tell me that you want to marry Maria, and you will never see my face again." _**

She was wrong. Whatever happened, Miss Susannah would never be far from my thoughts. I would see her face every second of every hour. Everyday until the day I died.

**_"I don't love you, Miss Simon."_**

It was those six words that had landed me in front of my mirror seven days later. What would have happened, I wonder, if I had taken her into my arms and embraced her passionately, as I had longed to do? Would there perhaps be a different Mrs De Silva-to be sitting in her bedchamber right now, curling her hair, waiting for her wedding to come closer?

Right after that thought, I dropped my unsuccessfully fastened cufflinks for a second time and flung open my door. Maria De Silva shouldn't be the one dressing in white silk today. If should be a Miss Susannah Simon, to whom my heart truly belonged. Everything about her made my heart beat faster. Her silky-smooth hair, her eyes, her smile, her slightly brisk manner: all these qualities quickened my pulse. And this was love. The love I had been dreaming about since I knew such emotion existed. I was going to marry Miss Simon whether or not I had her father's permission. Whether or not she had any abnormalities...

Because I loved her.

My feet thundered down my stairs even faster than my heart raced. I was excited, I was thrilled, I was determined, I was scared, I was...

Alright, face-to-face with Felix Diego. But still, nothing could quench my emotion.

"_Felicitaciones_, Hector," he growled. "Today is the big day, of course."

"No," I replied with a large grin that I was sure was spreading right across my face. "Not today, Felix. I am breaking it off. I have never wanted to marry Maria. She's all yours!"

Felix retorted with a devilish smirk. "Have you broken the news to your family? Or even to Maria?" he sneered. "Because I doubt the De Silvas enjoy a surprise."

"Be my guest to do it yourself," I said, and I thrust the large man to one side. "I've a mission to complete."

"You won't find her," he said quietly, under his breath.

"Who?" I asked in surprise.

"Your_ querida_," he replied deviously. "She has gone. You didn't want her. She has gone home to her people."

"Where?" I asked, taking a fistful of Felix Diego's tunic in my hand and making sure I was being indimidating. "Where - did - Susannah - go?"

"Home," he replied simply. I dropped him, and he sprinted hastily away from me. I fell to my knees.

I was alone.

_-----_

_Knock. Knock._

_"Enter," came the dulcet tones of Maria De Silva._

_"Querida," growled Diego. "Your wedding is off. Your fiancé has found love in another's arms. You are pleased, sí?"_

_All the colour from Maria's olive face drained at once. "But Padre promised me riches!" she squealed, fingering her silk wedding dress nervously. "I have to find Hector!" She rose, but Felix forced her to her chair once again._

_Felix caressed her face with one, coarse finger, and narrowed his eyes. "I can bring you riches, querida," he snarled. "More than that bastardo could give you."_

_Maria looked at Diego with damp cheeks. "Hector could give me safe," she replied quietly._

_Diego scowled at her dangerously. "Do you mean to imply I am not a trustworthy man?"_

_Maria did not answer his question._

_"I am here to marry Hector," she said in reply. "And nobody else."_

_Felix reached inside his coat and pulled out something that was glittering hazardously. Maria gasped, and Diego clasped a large brown hand over her mouth._

_When she had settled, he let her go. "Felix," she said softly. But it was too late._

_"If I cannot have you, my love," he said solemnly. "Then nobody can." And then he pulled the trigger._

_There was an echoing bang, then silence._

_Her body fell limply into his arms. He caught her with a single hand as he dropped the pistol with the other. His love was dead. His querida. And on her wedding day._

_Standing at the doorway, having see the entire scene, was Jesse De Silva. And if he thought life was at its worst, he was wrong. Because it was about to get a lot more heartbreaking._


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N - Hey guys. So so sorry about the delay but it's Test time in our school. Plus with the Spanish trip and everything. We promise we'll make it up to you.**

**Another chapter should be posted pretty soonish after this one. So we're like buses. You wait forever for one then two come at once.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and stuck with us throughout. You've been really patient with us and we really appreciate it.**

**Lol. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

I was dreaming. I had to be. There was no other explanation as to why Diego would kill Maria. Diego had been nothing but hostile towards me since learning of our engagement. Why he would kill his love, after I told him I was not going to marry Maria after all, made no sense.

Diego had his back to me, cradling Maria's lifeless body in his arms. He hadn't seen me.

I turned around and walked as quietly as I could towards the door. I had to tell someone - anyone - about this. I almost made it. My hand was reaching out for the door handle when I heard the cocking of a gun. The sombre tone of Felix Diego reached my ears soon after.

"Going somewhere, Hector?" He spat at me.

I froze.

"Oh, Felix." I feigned ignorance to what I'd just witnessed. "I didn't realise you were there. Isn't this Maria's changing room?"

Diego smirked as I turned to face him. The gun was aimed at my chest.

"I think we both know that that just isn't true." He pulled back the safety catch.

I grew panicked. Surely he wouldn't actually kill me? In a church of all places. Then I saw the small flawless hand belonging to Maria de Silva laying on the floor behind Diego's lumbering form.

Yes, I realised, Diego could, and would, kill me. After all, he'd already killed the woman he loved. I would be no trouble, I meant nothing to him.

"Why?" I rasped out. "Why did you kill her? I told you I didn't plan on marrying her!"

"Because," his words were fierce and filled with contempt. "She wanted to marry you."

"I am afraid," I informed him, "Señor Diego, that you are quite mistaken. It is you who she wanted."

Felix's laugh was a chilling one. It sent shivers down my spine and caused his finger to twitch dangerously against the trigger of the gun that was still aimed at my chest.

"If that were true," he insisted. "She wouldn't be dead right now. She wanted to marry you. Even after I informed her of your love for another."

"But you didn't have to kill her Diego! I was on my way to break off the marriage." My head was all over the place. This couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming. "You knew I loved another and you knew that I didn't want to marry Maria, you didn't have to kill her. You knew this wedding was not going to happen!"

I ran shaky fingers through my hair.

"Why?" I asked again. "Why did you kill her?"

Diego's response was surprisingly calm.

"Because you paid me to."

As well as completely unexpected.

"What?" I hardly recognised my own voice. It was heavy, tired.

"You paid me to kill your fiancée."

Then I heard a gasp and the sound of a glass breaking as it was dropped on to a hard floor.

And I realised what he'd done. Why he had replied to my question the way he had.

With my eyes shut I turned around, afraid to face whatever audience had accumulated.

"Madre," I breathed out after opening my eyes again. "Marta, please believe me. It's not true."

My mother was in a state of shock and my sister was comforting her. It was Marta who finally spoke.

"We were sent by Uncle Jorge to check on Maria's progress," she explained. "He was growing weary of waiting. We were not expecting this. How long have you loved this other girl?"

"It feels like forever," I admitted softly.

Marta nodded, accepting my answer.

I stepped towards mi madre, wanting to comfort her also. It hurt when she flinched away from my touch.

"No, Hector." I winced. Mother gave me the name of Jesse when I was a baby, and had never called me anything else since. To hear her say Hector was like a knife through the heart. "No. I cannot believe any of this. Maria, your cousin as well as your betrothed, is dead."

"Madre, I know." I pleaded with her. "But it wasn't me Mama. I didn't kill her."

"No." She admitted. "You could never kill anybody. But you hired Señor Diego to do it for you. That is worse than if you pulled the trigger yourself."

Her words sliced through me. She didn't believe me.

"No, madre." I tried again. "It wasn't me. I -"

Strong arms captured my own behind my back.

"I shall hold him, Señora de Silva," came Felix Diego's voice from behind me. I had forgotten about him. "If you would like to get someone. You husband. Or the authorities, perhaps?"

I struggled in his grip. This could not be happening. Mi madre could never believe Felix Diego over her own son. Everybody in Carmel knew of his reputation.

"Madre, you have to listen to me -"

"No, Hector." Mother silenced me. "I am not your madre. Not anymore. Nor is Marta your querida or your hermana. You are no longer a de Silva. As of today, I was my hands of you."

She walked towards the door with Marta's help, pausing when she reached it.

"I have no son."

The she left me alone, subdued by her niece's murderer. Felix's satisfied chuckle made me shiver.

I remained in a state of shock even after the authorities showed up and arrested me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N - We are very very very sorry for the lateness of this update when we promised you one soon. But it has been hard in school recently. I can't speak for x-Moondancing Milly-x but I am very glad to have a week off now.**

**So I hope this chapter is alright and worth the wait.**

**-Moonlight Silhouette

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

I threw a fist at the sweat-dressed brick wall. Dressed now head-to-toe in rags (for they'd stripped me of my wedding attire) I also wore bruises on my muscled arms from where I'd struggled against the sheriff's men. I was innocent! Why did nobody believe me?

If Susannah could see me now, I thought furiously to myself. She would scuttle off in the opposite direction. No respectable woman could abide a man that had been locked up.

"Do you think you are feeling bad?" asked a man from the corner of my cell who had been observing me closely. "I've been sat here for weeks, months even, and I'm starving hungry."

I pushed my share of stale bread and chesse towards him. "Here," I said. I'd been too angry to eat.

The man looked at me gratefully. "You're a kind-hearted man," he said. "This place will eat you alive."

"No time for that," replied another gentleman, from the other side of the bars. "Its time to take you to the gallows, for you to serve your sentence."

The man who had been cramming pieces of bread into his mouth, widened his eyes. "Jesus, kid," he said through his food. "What did you do?"

I hung my head. "Nothing," I said softly. "I'm completely innocent, but nobody will believe me."

"Enough of the chit-chat," barked the officer, ready to secure my hands with rope. "Its time," he growled.

I kicked out my legs, and tossed about my head, but it was no use. I was bound, and held firmly by three of the sheriff's strongest men. There was no escape, and I hurriedly blinked back the tears as the doors opened to my certain death. Only a brave man cries, my mother had told me, when I had fallen upon the ground and grazed my knee on my sixth birthday. I had wept tears for the whole of Salinas. But today I felt nothing but cowardly. I had allowed my feelings to come before my father's wishes. I was a fraud.

As the large, oak doors opened to the cool outside, I was met by an eerie silence - no cheers for my death, no name-calling. Sure, there was a gathering, but of solemn faces. I had been regarded as a good man, and not as a criminal. Neither of my parents had come to see my final moments. I thought that my entire family had well and truly disowned me, before I spotted my second oldest sister Mercedes hiding beneath a black woollen cap. This made sense - rebellious Mercedes and I had always had the strongest bond. She understood me so much more.

"...Hector De Silva, you have therefore been sentenced to death..."

I hadn't cared to listen to the pompous imbecile who was announcing my iminent death. Instead, I watched Mercedes nervously fidget with her hair. It was strange how she was the only person in our family to have blond hair. The rest of us - De Silvas being originally Spanish - were dark-haired. I saw her dig her hand into her pocket, but then my view was blocked by an officer who fastened a length of rope around my neck.

I closed my eyes and exhaled calmly - a contrast to my harshly pumping bloodstream. In, out, in, out, in, out...

I stepped onto the block obediently, my stomach circling in anxious loops. I didn't cower as they placed the noose around my neck. My held was held high. But then I heard the swift kick to the stool and then, when I was sure I was going to feel the rope slowly strangle me, I instead felt -

... a thud as I hit the ground?

I opened my eyes and felt the dry grass beneath my fingertips. I had no time to absorb my survival, as a swarm of officers rushed to arrest me. As I was circled quickly, I saw my sister give me a quick wink before disappearing into the crowd. And then it hit me.

Mercedes had saved my life.

She had cut me free.

But with what?

I got to my feet quickly and looked around for the something-sharp that had been thrown to free me.

"Hey, who threw that dagger?"

An angry officer demanded a response from the crowd, but I knew the offender was already long-gone.

Then I saw the offending item, glittering on the ground, not far from where I stood.

I threw a right punch to an officer who had grasped my left upper arm in an attempt to subdue me - though with difficulty, as my hands were still tied - and then leapt down to grab the dagger. I slit the rope binding my hands, then thrust the weapon in front of me, threatening any guard that tried to capture me again.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. "I'm innocent! Get away!"

The swarm of officers parted nervously and I reached up to untie the rope from my neck with one hand as my other kept a firm grip on the dagger. And then, I ran. I sprinted through the cheering crowd as I ran away from the gallows and what was otherwise my impending death. I was alive.

---------

'You are now leaving Carmel. Please visit again!'

I read the black swirling letters carved into the wood as I ran wearily past the sign. I hadn't stopped running, even though the shouts of "Leave him be, leave him to starve as an outcast!" back at the gallows had assured me I had not been followed. I collapsed into the dust, panting hard. But I had been saved. For what purpose, I had no idea. But I had survived.

The thing was - for how long? Because I sure didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Now you see this chappie here nearly made Megan cry, and she knew what was coming. So you guys better watch out. Have fun.**

**Moondancing Millie, and Moonlight Silhouette.**

Three years.

It had been three years to the day since he'd last saw Miss Susannah. And told her that he didn't love her.

He wondered, not for the first time, how his life would have been different had he given his love a different answer that day.

Maybe he would be blissfully happy now, working happily on the family ranch with his father whilst his madre and sisters fawned over his very pregnant wife whilst she cradled their first-born in her arms.

Instead, he had been sentenced to death, for a murder he did not commit, only to escape and run out of Carmel. This was the first time he had set foot in his home town since that fateful day three years ago.

Jesse longed to see his sisters. He longed to talk to his mother and father and tell them truth - that it was Felix Diego who killed their niece. Most of all, he longed to see Miss Susannah Simon again.

In person, at least. Jesse saw her every night in his dreams. Every night she frustrated him by remaining silent and disappearing just before their lips met. It was the cruellest form of torture, after having heard her voice in reality, after having tasted her sweet kisses.

The strangest thing about the dreams was that she had gone back to wearing her outlandish outfit. Her body was encased in denim and black leather - a look highly frowned upon by people of high standing.

Last night had been different, though. Last night, Susannah Simon had appeared to him again wearing a soft blue gown. The corset was made out of white lace, a baby-blue ribbon winding up the front. Her skirt fell gently to the floor in a cascade of blue silk with numerous petticoats adding volume.

She looked enchanting. His querida.

Jesse had woken up with a smile on his face the night he'd had that dream. She was coming to him again. She was wearing clothes suitable for the time and the last time she had appeared to him like that they had met in reality.

Jesse had wasted no time in stealing a horse and racing towards Carmel.

The past three years had been tough on him. Hector de Silva had been forced to become what he had never expected. A vagabond. Forced to wander the country from town to town, begging for food and clothes.

His hair had grown scraggily down to his chin where it stayed in an unkempt mess while the clothes he wore bore tales of his struggles. Mud caked his once-white-now-cream colored shirt and the small holes were steadily growing bigger. His black trousers were ripped off at his knees and his feet were cut and bloody from the amount of walking and horse riding he'd had to endure without the help of shoes.

Nevertheless, onwards he rode, fighting against the biting wind of the cold night sky. His fatigue threatened to overpower him but Jesse was too scared to sleep for fear that he would see Susannah dressed in her peculiar appeal once again.

Jesse let a small smile grace the corner of his lips once he saw the wooden sign, carved with words he thought he'd never see again.

'_Welcome to Carmel.'_

* * *

Carmel really didn't change much between 1847 and 1850, Suze noted as she stood surveying the valley.

She knew that she was definitely in 1850 now, she'd checked with Mrs O'Neill who ran the boarding house that Suze now lived in, in the future.

Suze had searched forever to find the 19th Century dress that she had kept from her time as a 19th Century lady, just in case she decided that she would need to make the trip back again. She'd learned her lesson from last time she'd tried time travelling and she had arrived wearing modern clothes. She'd been accused of being a _Lady of The Night, _of all things!

She'd gone back home the night Jesse had told her that he didn't love her. God that had been hard to hear, but what was harder is the fact that her plan hadn't worked. The whole reason she'd gone to back to 1847 - which was supposed to have been 1850 - in the first place was to split Jesse and his fiancée up. That way Diego would never kill him in an attempt to get Maria,

But it hadn't worked, Jesse had gone ahead with the wedding, and Suze didn't stay long enough to hear anything about what happened afterwards. She had found out afterwards from Paul, though.

So she'd gone home, rested her brain cells, and finally she was back for another try.

Now all she had to do was find Jesse, check he was still alive, and then get him the hell out of Carmel as fast as she could. According to Paul, Diego had killed Maria the day of her wedding and blamed Jesse for all of it.

"Jesse," she whispered to herself, scanning the roads as she walked through the town for any sign of him. "Where are you?"

Then, suddenly, there he was. On the street just below the boarding house he came riding towards her on a chestnut colored horse, his longer-than-usual hair flowing behind him in the wind.

"Jesse!" She called out to him, grinning wildly when he looked up and their eyes clashed together.

OK, so it wasn't exactly the Jesse she had known before. But beneath the slightly longer hair and all that gruesome beardedness and the layers and layers of baked-on mud, it was still the Hector De Silva with the heart of gold that she had fallen in love with.

"Miss Susannah?" he asked gruffly, and his eyes narrowed, as if trying to focus. "That is it. I am turning around right now out of Carmel. This town is definitely bad for my well-being. I'm going mad!"

"Jesse!" giggled Suze, and she ran to hug him. "It's really you, beneath all the dirt? Why are you so vagabondy?"

"I'm vagabond-esque," he corrected her, smiling. "But it's still me."

"I know it is," she replied, taking his hand and looking into his eyes for the first time in what seemed years.

Well, it had been. But only for him.

"I was chased out of Carmel three years ago," said Jesse, as he sat her down on the side of the dusty road. "After I was blamed for Maria's death."

"So that's why Paul couldn't find you all when he went back – er, came forward!" exclaimed Suze excitedly. "With you banished, and Maria dead…"

"Yes, I suppose so," was Jesse's calm conclusion. "Well, either that or he was in a reality where I had been hung after all."

"You were nearly hung?" Suze cried out, and Jesse ushered her to whisper.

"Yes. Felix Diego blamed me for the death of Maria, and I was sent to the gallows. But my courageous sister Mercedes – _dios la bendice – _saved me. But I have no idea how my family are now.

"That's so sad!" whispered Suze, as she cuddled into Jesse's cold form, ignoring the mud. Hygiene didn't matter when you were with the one you love.

"I wonder what happened to Diego," said Suze, sitting up suddenly. "I mean, after you were supposedly hung, he must have left or something, to avoid being suspected anyway… right?"

"Ssh…" Jesse sang quietly, stroking Suze's hair softly. "It doesn't matter know. All that you need to know is this. I… lo-"

_**BANG.**_

Jesse clutched his chest, and sank backwards into the hedge silently.

"Jesse!" shrieked Suze, and she leant backwards to find her love. "Jesse, are you OK?"

"Susannah…" moaned Jesse uneasily, as his eyes began to close.

"Jesse no, Jesse no," she recited, cradling his head in her arms. "Jesse, its OK. You stay here and I'll call for help. We can help, just hold on…"

Suze began to stand up, but Jesse reached for her with one, cold hand.

"Don't leave me," he whispered in agony. "It's too late, Susannah. Just stay-"

He began coughing blood, and Suze began crying loudly.

"Jesse!" she howled. "No, Jesse, no!"

And then, suddenly, Jesse's head went limp in her arms. Suze felt for a pulse, but was greeted coldly with nothing. Just a stone-cold neck.

* * *

Jesse stood up, shaking himself and brushing dust off his coat. He felt slightly stranger, maybe lighter – but that was his imagination, he was sure. 

He came to the wooden sign – "Welcome to Carmel.", and shook himself harder. He was sure he'd passed that once today.

And then he saw it.

It was left, lying in the dust on the side of the road in the bushes: tremendously caked in mud and obvious a virgin to the bathtub. Jesse frowned. He hated seeing the vagabonds on the side of the road. Jesse hugged himself and bathed in the memories of the wealth back home just down the road…

But as Jesse got closer, something similar to horror hit the pit of his stomach. He recognized the form upon the floor. He looked terribly like –

Then it hit him – the true memories of the shooting, Susannah's pleas, the blood. Jesse looked down to see the rest of his body was slightly glowing, whilst the thing on the floor looked surprisingly dull. Jesse reached down for a pulse, to find no heartbeat. He was dead.

Jesse De Silva was well and truly dead.

He looked around in disbelief, searching for Susannah, but she was gone. Instead, he saw a man, opposite him – unaware of Jesse's spirit mourning his own body – with a large, black, curling moustache.

He was holding a gun. And Jesse was going to make him pay.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N An end to our glorious tagteam! We're sorry it had to end, but we've come as far as we could! Its been great writing about 1840s Jesse instead of 1850s..._

_We hope that this will hopefully end in a no-questions way. Its meant to tie in with a story you should be very familiar with..._

_And we're sorry for the delay in updating. We got busy._

_And, er..._

_Well, lazy._

_Love to you all!_

_For the final time, Moondancing Millie and Moonlight Silhouette_

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Mrs Simon knocked on her daughter's oak bedroom door hard, and called out, just once._**

**_"Susie?"_**

**_She was answered with a prompt snore._**

**_Pushing the door open, Mrs Simon was greeted by the sight of her sixteen year-old daughter curled up underneath her duvet, slightly shivering from the cool air, but asleep nonetheless. Before stirring her, however, Mrs Simon proceeded to the window, which she closed. The fog that rolled in from the bay every morning sure did get cold._**

**_Sitting at Susannah's feet, she reached fowards to gently prise the bundle of material her daughter was clutching. Glad to see she was finally waking up, Mrs Simon spoke again._**

**_"Susie, honey? You're going to be late for your first day. Wake up."_**

**_Susannah sat up, hurriedly, and jumped out of bed._**

**_"Oh my God!" she cried. "I haven't even decided what I'm going to wear!"_**

**_"I suggest your black trench coat," Mrs Simon replied, kindly. "You can't go wrong with black, can you?"_**

**_Susannah looked slightly calmed by her mother's advice. "Thanks, Mom," she said. "But can you go now? I need to shower."_**

**_Mrs Simon obediently left, but not before she had examined the pretty wallpaper on the walls. Forget-me-nots were always her favourite flower._**

**_Refreshed by her shower, Susannah slipped into the outfit that had taken a whole twenty minutes to prepare, and picked up her trench coat. Skipping breakfast - as she nearly always did - she called out to her mother as she approached the front door._**

**_"Wait, honey!" Mrs Simon cried back, and she came scurrying into the hallway. "Wouldn't you like a lift from Jake?"_**

**_"You know what?" replied Susannah. "I think I'm going to walk."_**

**_"Then take the detour through the graveyard!" called her stepfather, Andy, from the kitchen, and Susannah pulled a face. "Brad found it so much quicker that day the Jeep broke down!"_**

**_Susannah sighed, and kissed her mother's cheek. "Graveyard it is," she said, sadly. "But I'm blaming you if I get any funny looks."_**

**_The cold breeze affected Suze almost immediately after she stepepd out into the porch, and she pulled her coat on quickly, walking briskly on the sidewalk downhill towards the Basillica that she could see from her bedroom window. It wouldn't be that hard to find, she was sure._**

**_Pushing the gate to the graveyard open relunctantly, Suze was disgusted to find the grass dew-covered, and wet on her shoes, and ignoring the various names of the deceased on each gravestone... until one caught her eye._**

_Hector "Jesse" De Silva - 1830-1850. Beloved son, and brother._

**_"Jesse" De Silva. The name, it sounded familiar. Like a friend from a forgotten dream... Susannah could almost picture this Jesse. He would be tall - unimaginably handsome, of course - and the darkest hair..._**

**_Susannah shook her head, and looked at the gravestone next to Jesse's. The headstone was a lot smaller, and it read, in small letters:_**

_Felix Diego - 1826 - 1850_

**_He died the same year as Jesse. Maybe they had been friends. Or maybe they had been deadly enemies! Susannah found herself wrapped up in her own daydream of breathtaking swordfights, and pulse-increasing romances... she had to wake herself up again for the second time that morning._**

**_"You're going to be late," she told herself, sternly, and continued with her walk, the names of the two nineteenth-century gentlemen still ringing in her conscienceness._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_They weren't gentlemen. They were just boys, really._**

**_Even in third period Computer Class, Susannah was still dwelling on her discovery from earlier on that morning. It was bugging her so much, she completely abandoned the spreadsheets she was meant to be paying attention to and opened up a seperate window - De Silva+1850, she typed into the field, and found a death certificate, from 1850 Salinas._**

**_There noted was his full name - Hector "Jesse" De Silva, and the cause of death - a gunshot wound._**

**_Curious, Susannah searched for a Felix Diego too. This pulled up even more interesting facts._**

**_It showed that a Felix Diego - died 1850 - suffered with a case of insanity. He claimed he was being 'haunted' by his love rival, who had died of a gunshot wound weeks before. He admitted to two murders a week after the above-mentioned claims - the murder of the man who was haunting him, and his lover Maria. The reasons behind his violence were unknown. A day before he was to be sent to the gallows, he died in his prison cell of mysterious circumstances._**

**_But before Susannah could dig any further, her teacher wandered in her direction, patrolling for inappropriate websites. Suze decided researching deaths was definitely inappropriate, and instead became extraordinarily interested in her spreadsheet._**

**_After they were dismissed on the hour (there was no bell system in Father Serra Mission Academy) Susannah walked alone and wearily to her geography class, where she took her seat, and lay her head on the desk, just shutting her eyes for a second._**

**_Well, that was the plan._**

_Her dream was nonsense, really. A flash of fields here, a church there. But then it focused and remained on a man who was too gorgeous to describe. And he was coughing._

_"Are you okay?" Susannah asked concernedly_

_"I'm fine." he replied. "Thank you, Miss. And what would your name be?"_

_His smile lit up his entire face._

_"Susannah," she said, almost whispering in reply._

_Then the scene shifted. Susannah was walking with a boy of about her age, he was tall and tanned. The boy was on the opposite side of the road._

_"Padre?" The boy was Spanish - Susannah suddenly decided he was the boy from the gravestone. "When is the wedding?"_

_Wedding? For some reason, to know that this man was getting married hurt Susannah. She buried her face in the chest of the guy next to her and when she looked up again she was in what was decidedly, a bedroom._

_"I don't love you, Miss Susannah."_

_Those words hurt her more than finding out he was engaged. The whole thing was ridiculous! She didn't even know this man!_

_The scene changed one last time. It was dark outside and Jesse - a more rugged with longer hair Jesse - had his head resting in her lap._

_"Don't leave me," Jesse whispered in agony. "Its too late, Susannah. Just stay-"_

_He began coughing blood, and Suze began crying loudly._

_"Jesse!" she howled. "No, Jesse, no!"_

_Then the head in her lap went limp and she turned tear filled eyes on his face. It was just fate playing a cruel joke on her when she saw his lips move._

_"Miss Simon."_

_Only the voice wasn't Jesse's. It was ..._

_**"Miss Simon!"**_

_**Her Geography teacher's. Fabulous.**_

_**"Thank you for joining us, Miss Simon." He declared sarcastically.**_

_**She smiled sheepishly. Whoops. She hadn't meant to actually fall asleep.**_

_**But her dream ... What had it meant? Everything she saw felt so real. Every event. Though how could she have possibly known that the man in her dream was the Hector "Jesse" de Silva whose gravestone she had seen this morning?**_

_**The dream stayed with her through the rest of the day. Jake drove off without her, seeing as she'd been too busy focusing on her dream that she didn't see Jake gesturing for her to hurry up and join them so they could go home.**_

_**Suze ended up walking home, taking the same route through the graveyard as she had that morning.**_

_**Only this time, the graveyard wasn't empty.**_

_**A ghost stood at the same gravestone that she had been looking at - and spent all day thinking about - despite how morbid she would have sounded had she told anybody that little fact.**_

_**The ghost was tall, and his longish dark hair curled gently against the back of his neck. He didn't look sad, exactly, but very deep in thought. Susannah hadn't meant to disturb him, but before she froze, her foot landed on a particularly crunchy leaf. The ghost looked up, and his expression was confused.**_

_**"Miss Susannah?"**_

_**It was as if she hadn't woken up from the crazy dream. It was like she was still there, still part of the - for want of a better word - flashbacks, and this was just the finale. And Susannah was growing tired of it.**_

_**"Miss Susannah?" He asked again his lips growing into a huge smile. "It's me, Jesse. Don't you remember?"**_

_**"Look," she told him, irritably. "'Jesse'. I've had a really long day, so I'd appreciate it if you would just leave me alone."**_

_**"So," he frowned. "You don't remember me?"**_

_**"Nope." She thought it would be better not to mention the flashbacks, or the fact that she had researching his name.**_

_**"Well, allow me to introduce myself," he spoke with the manner of every 19th-century gentleman. "My name is Jesse de Silva."**_

_**So it really was him. Susannah had to refrain from shaking or pinching herself.**_

_**"Susannah Simon," she told him. "But I guess you knew that."**_

_**"I did."**_

_**Nodding her head, Suze continued walking through the graveyard and toward her house. It had been five minutes before she realised Jesse was following her.**_

_**"What part," she hissed, "of leave me alone didn't you understand?"**_

_**The ghost only ignored her.**_

_**"Jesse!" She could feel the annoyance pounding in her veins. "Go away!"**_

_**But Jesse only laughed, pityfully.**_

_**"No, I don't think I will," he said, playfully. "But Miss Susannah, I think that this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."**_


End file.
